Green's Fun
by PokeSpeBanette
Summary: Basically, Green x every member of his pokemon team, and Red at the end. Mange-verse.


Red: Holy fuck you actually….WHAT EVEN.

Renny: Haha, this just came to me after reading "Cynthia's pets", so I call it.

Green: *cries* Why is it always me…Why why…

Renny: 'Cus you're that cute, lovable and rape-able boy which takes it all in. Seriously.

Green: STOP DOING THIS!

Renny: But you like it~

Green: Renny doesn't own pokemon…Only this idea…O-on with the show…

**OOOOOO**

Charizard

Once in his lifetime, Green had actually wondered about things a boy his age shouldn't even be thinking about. When was that time? Right now. Red and Blue were back in Pallet Town, and he was somewhere in a forest in Kanto, around Fuchsia City. He sat with his Charizard, using the pokemon's tail-fire as a source of heat, because really, who wanted to be cold in the middle of winter?

Certainly not Green.

He was stupid to not bring a coat. At least Charizard was nice enough to wrap his wings around the slightly shivering boy. The dragon grumbled slightly, breathing out a little bit of fire, and caught Green's attention. The boy looked up at his pokemon questioningly.

"What's wrong?" He asked it. Or him, as Red would pretty much force him to say. Fine, we'll go with him.

"Chaaarrr…." The pokemon breathed. He was smiling for some reason. Green felt something poke his back/butt, and he stiffened.

"Uh…Is there a stick here, for some reason?" The boy asked. Charizard just smiled and looked down at him with a strange look in his eyes. Green would've moved, but that would have meant getting cold, so he was kind of stuck with the 'stick' poking him. Charizard moved, and so did the 'stick', strangely enough. Green turned around again.

"Look, can you please get that stick away from me? It's getting annoying." He snapped. Charizard laughed, deeply, and shifted around again. This time Green felt it poke almost right up his…butt. And weirdly enough, Green sort of liked it.

"C-Charizard…" Green mumbled. He reached behind himself and pulled on the 'stick', feeling surprised when he felt its thickness and hardness. The so called 'stick' had a pointy end, almost like a…

"Charizaaaard…" His pokemon moaned. Green finally figured it out. It was Charizard's penis. Seemed like he wanted some relief then. Green turned around and glared at the dragon, trying to ignore the red item in his line of sight.

"Look, whatever the reason for that thing poking me is, I want it away from me. If you wanna masturbate then do it yourself, out of my- Mfff!"

Charizard actually kissed him. With his mouth.

And now he was trying to shove his long tongue in Green's mouth.

What. The. Fuck.

Green tried pushing against Charizard, but the dragon barely even felt it. All he did in response was to grab the boy with his arms and pull him onto his stomach, right on top of the pokemon's dick. Green closed his eyes and whimpered slightly as it rubbed against his ass, still clothed. Sometimes pokemon got lucky, they didn't have to wear clothes all the time. The boy shifted around a little, groaning when Charizard's dick rubbed against him again. Charizard took this as an opportunity, and thrusted his tongue into Green's mouth, rubbing along with Green's own. They parted after a few seconds.

"Chaaar." The pokemon demanded. It didn't take a genius to know what he wanted.

Green, panting slightly, finally decided to submit to his pokemon's wishes. For once Charizard was in command, helping Green get his clothes off and leaving the boy naked, and still on his stomach. Charizard smirked and went to shove his dick into Green, but the boy stopped him quickly.

"H-hey, I-I've never done this before…B-be gentle…" He bit his lip. Charizard blinked and smiled, nodding. He brought up his fingers, or claws, and looked at Green, who swallowed.

"H-how is that gonna help? Claw'll hurt…" The boy said. Charizard shook his head. The claws on his uh…hands? Yeah, we'll call them that. The claws on his hands suddenly became blunter, almost like human fingers. Green nodded and leaned forward, licking them until they were moist enough.

Charizard smiled at him and put his hand by Green's ass, almost touching him. He looked down at the boy for permission, and slowly inserted the first one inside of Green when the boy nodded.

Green closed his eyes and gasped slightly, as Charizard's finger was almost bigger than two adult fingers together. It pushed inside him, and then moved around a little, making him moan quietly. Having Charizard's finger inside him was a strange feeling, but he still felt like he needed more. Green looked up at Charizard, hoping the dragon would get the idea. Apparently he did, because a few seconds later Green felt another finger push inside his rear. Now it felt like there were four fingers inside of him.

"S-shit…" Green breathed. He knew Charizard had only three fingers, so maybe the dragon was planning to fist him or something, until the pokemon could actually get his dick inside the boy. He almost screamed when Charizard suddenly shoved his last finger in, and then moved the whole hand up to the wrist inside him. Looks like Green was right then.

"Charar." The dragon pokemon breathed. Green looked up at him, a heavy blush on his face. His eyes were half-closed, and he was panting heavily.

"Go on…" Green squeaked. The pokemon nodded, and moved his hand slowly, in and out of Green's ass. Gradually the boy didn't feel anything except for the amazing feeling of having a Charizard's entire hand inside of him, so Green knew he was going to be well prepared for what was coming next.

Green's own dick was starting to hurt, and it seemed Charizard noticed this. The pokemon smiled at him and reached down with his other hand, while the other one still moved in and out of him, getting faster, and gently stroked his dick. Green moaned loudly, and almost clawed at Charizard's stomach. The hand inside of him was going at a very fast pace, hitting a pleasurable spot inside of Green's little body. If his pokemon kept this up he might just cum before the huge dick under him even got inside his ass.

"I-I'm…Charizard!" Green cried out, curving into the pokemon as he came hard, spilling himself over the pokemon's stomach and into his hand. Green mewled like a small child, panting hard. For his first time, this was definitely…kinky, would it be?

"Haaa…" The boy breathed, collapsing onto Charizard's stomach. Charizard rumbled, and suddenly the hand inside of him was snatched out, leaving Green feeling empty and cold. The boy was about to protest, when he felt something press up against him. Green looked behind himself and gulped as Charizard's dick was slowly inserted into him, and he looked up at the pokemon in fear.

Charizard smiled down at him softly, so Green gave a tiny, shaky smile back. He could feel Charizard's hand guiding his dick into Green. Green could feel it press against his inner walls, and touch that one place inside of him that could make him melt into a complete mess. And Charizard's dick was only half-way inside of him, and still it was somehow going in further, despite the fact Green could feel it stretching him. Charizard's dick was very, _very _thick, so that meant he was being stretched almost to his limit. And it was starting to hurt as well.

"Agh…S-stop…" He whimpered. The pokemon complied, and rubbed his face against Green's cheek, trying to help ease the pain. Green breathed heavily, burying his face into Charizard's stomach and shaking.

Charizard made a rumbling sound, and Green started to feel his dick move out of him.

"N-no…I just need to adjust. I'm ok…" Green chocked. Charizard obviously didn't believe him. "Please…I need this…"

The dragon seemed to consider it. He nodded, and waited for a while, until Green breathed out and looked up at him.

"I'm good. Try moving…"

So Charizard did. Once Green got used to the feeling of having such a huge thing move around inside of his body, Charizard started to thrust, harder, faster and deeper each time he went into Green's body. Green's pleasured screams and Charizard's loud grunts were the only thing that was heard from the two of them, for a long while. Green began to thrust back, helping his pokemon go deeper within his body, even though he should have been in so much pain, he wasn't. All Green cared about at that moment was what he was doing, and what he felt.

A while later, Green came again, only this time Charizard followed, filling the boy's insides with his hot, milky seed. Charizard slowly pulled out of Green, and watched, fascinated, as his own juices slid out of Green's stretched hole.

Green collapsed onto his pokemon's stomach, and sighed happily. Charizard lay onto his back, and smiled lazily. Green poked him.

"Hey, do the others…want to do anything like this…with me?" He asked the dragon. Charizard smirked, and nodded. Green smiled back.

"In that case, one a day."

**oooo**

Pidgeot

As Green had promised, he would let one pokemon from his team have their way with him each day. He'd let the whole team out of their balls and had explained it to them, with Green sitting down because he couldn't be expected to be walking after a huge-ass fucking from Charizard. Next in line was his Pidgeot, who wanted to just mount him and screw him until he was dripping with semen. Which was what he want doing now, actually.

Green yelped, and clawed at the grass, on his hands and knees. Pidgeot was on top of him, mounted on the boy as if Green was also a bird. This time it wasn't as hard and quick as Charizard's, but Green could feel Pidgeot's dick push deeper inside of himself each time the bird slowly thrusted in and out of him.

Pidgeot had already cum several times, and the grass was wet with the white liquid that dripped from Green's own dick, and his ass as his bird pokemon screwed him slowly.

Green wondered what the other pokemon would do, and how they would fuck him, but it was short lived as Pidgeot shot his seed into him again. The boy mewled and sighed, panting lightly with his tongue slightly out. He looked over at his shoulder at his Pidgeot, and laughed when he saw the dazed expression on the pokemon's feathery face. Green probably wasn't much better off.

Green smiled and giggled slightly as Pidgeot pulled out of him, watching the bird as he toddled around like a blinded Growlithe puppy. Pidgeot eventually came over to him, and pulled Green into his wings, settling down with the boy tucked into his feathers.

Green smiled and gently clutched the bird's feathers, almost going to sleep straight away. He eventually did, though, and so did Pidgeot.

**oooo**

Machamp

Machamp was more human, so Green guessed he would do it like any other human couple would, with Green on his back and Machamp in between his legs, thrusting roughly inside him.

How wrong he was.

Machamp pushed him against a tree, and turned Green around so that his ass was facing the pokemon. Green didn't really know how, but Machoke got his legless tights off, and suddenly Green was screaming like a bitch as the pokemon roughly thrusted into him, almost as big and thick as Charizard, and didn't give him enough time to adjust as he pulled back out and went back in at lightning speed, almost like his punches.

That didn't last as long as Charizard, but Machamp certainly held out longer than Green or Pidgeot did.

Green had already drenched the tree he was against with his many orgasms, and only after he had come several times did Machamp spill himself inside of his body. He almost had as much as Charizard did as well.

Machamp slipped out of him and picked him up with one of his four arms, and lay Green down in some shade. The fighting type smiled softly and returned himself to his ball, allowing Green some peace and quiet for a while. Until the next day, that is.

**oooo**

Porygon

Green didn't really understand how Porygon was going to fuck him, since the pokemon was virtually created and therefore didn't have a dick. But Porygon, always the clever one, got past that. The pokemon decided to go with something more technical.

Three small spear-like objects, not sharp but thick, pushed inside of Green at different times. Porygon was using his psychic abilities to move them, and somehow had created the spears out of his own imagination.

Green would have to look into that, but right now he was too busy moaning and yelping as the spears thrusted inside him. Of course, Porygon made the spears like dicks, but instead of actual semen they spilt out a vibrating sensation inside of Green, which felt like a warm electrical current flowing through him, making him shudder and spill himself over the grass. Porygon didn't really care much for that, as he just carried on making the spears thrust into Green and pleasure the boy greatly.

Green mewled and closed his eyes happily.

"Aww, done already?" He moaned when the spears suddenly disappeared. Porygon nodded and returned himself to his ball, leaving Green alone again. The boy sighed, and sat up. Porygon seemed to be the only one who didn't remotely want to do anything, but he still seemed eager to test his abilities.

Oh well, at least Green got something.

**oooo**

Golduck

It seemed Green underestimated his Golduck's abilities as well. One of them was pounding into him roughly while Green crouched on his hands and knees, moaning, another was on its back and was thrusting into him along with the first one (double penetration), while the last one was throat-fucking Green and touching the boy's dick.

Of course, being a water type Golduck was a quick pokemon, and that certainly showed as the two copies ravished Green's ass roughly.

To others it would have been painful, having two dicks inside the same place, but to Green it was pure ecstasy. The whole time all he could do was suck on the third Golduck's dick and pant, breathe, moan, scream and screech obscenities that were muffled, and almost lost with all the feeling Green was getting.

He knew this wasn't what Red meant when he said he needed to get closer to his pokemon, but Green didn't really care. He was probably thinking like a prostitute, or some common whore or slut or whatever, but Green really liked the pain, the thickness of something moving and stretching him, filling him with juices.

He almost gagged when the third Golduck came into his mouth, but he managed to swallow it all down before the second Golduck, the one on his back, spilt himself inside of Green, quickly followed by the other one, who was also inside of Green. The boy almost laughed at how much seed the two Golduck's together had, and it dripped out of him slowly as they three Golduck's merged back into one. Golduck, now whole again, smiled at Green and picked him up, sitting down and cuddling him. They went to sleep soon afterward.

**oooo**

Scyther

Green was a little bit afraid of Scyther, because he half expected the pokemon's dick to be as sharp and deadly as his blades, but the boy was proven wrong again.

It was thick, and long, like Golduck's. Instead of going right in like the others after Charizard, Scyther was a little kinder and used his tongue to prepare Green. The boy lightly groaned at the strange feeling, but he didn't complain when Scyther unsheathed his dick and slowly pushed inside. The mantis pokemon was Green's first ever pokemon, so Green guessed he wanted to be nicer to him and allow Green to take charge, even though the boy was still bottom.

He only thrusted when Green said he was good, and only went harder and faster when Green asked him to. Of course, Green couldn't control when the pokemon came, but at least Scyther gave him that. But after the first time, Scyther went a little animalistic.

"Ah, Sc-Scyther!" Green cried out as the mantis pokemon pounded into him harshly, making him rock back and forth in synch with Scyther's lightning fast thrusts. In the end Green just ended up putting his front onto the ground and allowing his bottom half to be attacked ruthlessly by his first pokemon. He felt, rather than saw, the pokemon's scythes push into the ground next to him, and he screamed loudly as Scyther somehow went in deeper and harder than before. Once the pokemon came again, after Green had spilt himself a few times over the grass, the mantis pulled out slowly and checked Green over, talking with an apologetic tone.

"It's ok, I liked it…Maybe we should do that again sometimes?" Green smiled, falling onto his side and giggling as if in a daze. Scyther smiled back and returned himself into his ball, and again Green was left to recover from a harsh fucking.

He didn't mind, he loved it. One more pokemon to go, and then he would have to rest for a while, and go back home.

**oooo**

Ninetales

Unlike the others, Ninetales was already hard when he came out of his ball. Instead of waiting for Green to strip himself, the fox pokemon forced Green onto his hands and knees and tore down his trousers and underwear, jumping onto the boy straight away. Since Ninetales was a bit bigger than Green, he managed to get his hard dick into the boy straight away. The fox dug his claws into Green's hips, making the boy cry out, and quickly thrust into his ass.

Green got an idea of how this last fucking was going to go down.

Unlike the others, Ninetales basically raped him, (but Green enjoyed it so it wasn't really rape) ravished him and pleasured him all at once, humping the boy like he would another Ninetales. Green would probably have to explain the scratch marks on his shirt when he got back, but he'd worry about that later.

"Agh…What…HAAAH! I-is this how you…OOhhh…Is this how you screw normal…n-normal pokemon?" Green panted as Ninetales grunted, thrusting heavily. He felt the pokemon nod, and suddenly the thrusts got harder and faster than any of the other pokemon did. Green nearly screamed, louder than he ever did before.

It's a wonder he hadn't lost his voice, what with all the screaming and moaning he'd been doing over the past few days.

After a couple of hours, or at least that's what Green's internal clock told him, and after Green had come a couple of times, Ninetales spilt his seed into Green. The boy thought he'd pull out, but a slight tug and a small howl proved him wrong. Ninetales started up again, and the same thing happened until morning came, and the pokemon slowly, as if teasing him, pulled out. Green could feel the huge-ass amount of semen that the pokemon had released inside of him drip out, but most of it stayed inside him, like the other times. By now the grass and area around him was pretty much soiled with cum, most of it Green's, and sticky as well. Ninetales smirked at Green, as if to say "I was the best, wasn't I?" to him. Green laughed and patted the fox pokemon on the head.

"Best week of my life, this was…" Green mumbled. He was exhausted. His eyes felt heavy as well. Green barely registered Ninetales as the pokemon somehow got his underwear and trousers back on after licking him clean, and then curling around the boy in a protective embrace.

**oooo**

Red

When Green got back to his sister, she had Red and Blue over for some discussion about the pokedex. Green had completely shocked them by wondering in through the door randomly and collapsing onto the floor, mumbling something about best week and stuff ever.

Daisy thought he'd gone nuts, so she quickly picked him up and took him to his bedroom, lying him down on the bed and pulling the covers over him. Green was soon asleep, which was something she never actually expected him to do.

"What's wrong with him?" Red asked as he and Blue walked in a while later. Daisy shrugged and looked down at Green, who had curled into a small ball.

"Is he sick or something?" Blue asked, wide eyed. Daisy looked over at them.

"No, he seems fine but…Oh, I knew I shouldn't have let him go…Now look at him." The teen/adult sighed wearily. She shook her head slightly.

"Red, can you look after him for a while? Blue, you can come with me. We're gonna go and find a doctor, in Saffron City." The girl said. Blue nodded and followed Daisy out, leaving Red to walk over to Green and sit next to him on the bed.

"What happened, dude?" He whispered. "You walk in, saying whatever, and fall on the ground. No normal person does that after a short trip, so why you?"

"'Cus I me and my team had fun."

Red jolted off of the bed and stared at Green in shock.

"Y-you're awake?"

"Yep." The boy smiled, sitting up. "I've sorta wondered, pokemon feels nice, but what about…people?"

Red was confused.

"Uh, what do you mean?" He asked. Green smirked, and got out of the bed, walking over to the crimson eyed boy. Red opened his mouth to say something, when Green suddenly pulled him down and kissed him.

Wait, kissed him?

Red shoved Green away and backed off, not even faltering when Green gave him a sad look.

"W-what happened, Green!? You…What do you even mean?" Red stuttered. Green sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Turned out my whole pokemon team, except maybe Porygon, wanted to fuck me. So, I let them. It felt nice really, but I wanna know if a person's dick would feel just as good." Green said, suddenly pouncing on Red and pinning him to the ground. Red could have easily thrown Green off, but something made him stop and watch as Green unzipped his trousers and pulled out his dick. Green quickly took off his own trousers, and threw his underwear somewhere, and positioned Red's dick with his entrance.

"Uh, don't you need to be prepared first?" Red asked, sitting up. Green smiled.

"Nope. Unless you want to, but I wanna get this in me, _now." _

Something in the boy's voice made Red smiled feverishly, and grab his ass roughly. Instead of letting Green push his dick inside himself, Red quickly thrusted himself into Green and smirked when the boy cried out.

"You're used to pokemon cock, but when it comes to human…You're a virgin." Red laughed. Green squeaked and looked up at him.

"Shut the fuck up, and hurt me." He snapped. Red smiled wickedly.

"I plan to."

**OOOOOO**

Green: MY ASS HURTS!

Red: We really didn't need to know that.

Green: _ZIP IT!_ RENNY, WHY!?

Renny: Meh. Basically, if y'all are wondering why he's in pain and not like in this, then uh…Well, this was made out to be in a week or something, but in reality it was a few hours/minutes/whatever. Ergo, he is complaining. A lot.

Green: IT HURTS! *cries*

Red: Um, there, there, it's ok…*rubs his back*

Renny: Wow. Read, review and comment, please~


End file.
